


The Door At The End Of The Hallway

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: It had always been the three if them. Until Virgil. Until Janus.Until Logan.Their doors shifted and changed based on Thomas's priorities, but nobody talked about the other door.The one that lead to another hall.The one Logan now could open somehow
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	The Door At The End Of The Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> If yall want I can make a part 2  
> (Hahaha like anyone would read this tho)

Their rooms moved. It was a natural occurrence in the mind palace. When Thomas was younger, Patton always stayed at the head, while Logans and Roman's switched often. It was more than a weekly happening, and Logan had accidently walked into Roman's room too many times to count. 

They never mentioned the black door at the end of the hallway, that seemed to lead to another hallway. Not after King.

It was when Thomas was thirteen that door opened. Logan had been walking to his room, it was at the end once again, when he saw it creek open a sliver. 

"Who's there?" He asked, and saw the door open more to reveal a person in all black. He sneered at Logan and squinted at the lighter hallway. 

"Who are you?" The teen in black asked, continuing to sneer. "Did the Duke let you out of the imagination by accident?"

"I'm Logic, and I've been here as long as Thomas has. Who might you be?" He asked, tilting his head in curiosity. 

"Anxiety."

Thomas' mind changed after that. 

Anxiety came in and out of their hallway, often popping up to do his job. He was very tight lipped about what was on the other side of the door, and no one on their side could ever open it. 

It was when Logan went to open the door to his room to find Anxiety sitting on his bed did he really wonder what was happening. 

"He's accepting you!" Patton said, arms trying to close around _Virgil._ It was Virgil now. 

"Oh" was Virgil's only reaction. 

So it stayed like that. Patton, Roman, Logan, and then Virgil. 

Until Janus showed up.

The door had creaked, and no one paid attention. Even though Virgil couldn't open it anymore. 

The rooms shifted, and now it was Roman, Patton, Virgil

And Logan. 

The logical side stared at his door. This was new. Whenever they shifted, it was only place. Never appearance. His door now though, was slightly black now. 

Huh.

It was rarer than when Virgil showed up, but when Janus did, he made an impact. When he was accepted though…….

It was like the entire mind palace had changed. 

Now, for some unknown reason, Janus' room had been violently pulled from the other hallway to take place in front of Pattons. Roman's room fell behind Virgils, and Logans

Logans only shifted in appearance. Again. This time, black cracks had formed, and seemed to be crawling up his door at a fast rate. 

It was when Logan had slipped on the way to his room and grabbed onto the handle of the other hallway, and it _opened_ , Logan had become truly concerned.

None of them had been able to open it before. Why was he able to now?

The curiosity of learning, of learning what was behind that door more than just Remus, of learning why he was able to open it, was like an itch to the logical side. And itch he could only scratch by exploring. 

_No_ he thought to himself one late night. _No, you can't go in there. Patton and Roman and Virgil will be disappointed……._

_Or will they?_

They had never cared for him before. They belittled him for having emotions, and then made fun of him when he didn't. What was a little peek anyway?

Logan took a deep breath as he stood before the door. He slowly, slowly turned the handle….

And it sprung open, silently and fast. As it had been waiting for Logan for a while. And Logan stepped in. 

The dark enveloped him. Originally he thought it would be pressing, something of discomfort. But now that he had actually experienced it.

It felt like a comforting embrace. Of home. 

"Logannnn? What are you doing here?" Remus asked, jumping down from were he happened to be crawling on the ceiling.

"I- don't know." Logan said, looking around as he did, still feeling the comfortable embrace of the hall. "I somehow opened the door-" 

That's when Remus got all up in his 'grill' as his slang cards would say. He looked serious, and Logan knew a serious Remus was a scary Remus. 

"What does the dark feel like to you."

"What?"

"I said" Remus got closer. "What does the dark feel like to you?"

"It- it feels like _home_."

It wasn't long before Logan's door had completely turned black, and eventually, moved to the hallway no one could open again. 


End file.
